Besieged
by Any-Clan
Summary: Being a servant is tough. Especially when you never get to see your lover. Reader is forced to deal with this problem as she and Agni try to have a relationship wile waiting hand and foot on others.


**Agni is so OOC. **_Thinking "Speaking in a foreign language" _

You flop down onto an armchair, exhausted. While you love the other Phantomhive servants, sometimes you really hated hafting to do half of their work, on top of your own as well. Not to mention the difficulty of finding time to be alone with your beau.

You close your eyes and try not to drift off. Today you had to clean the whole manor, clean up after Mey-Rin, cook lunch since Bardroy was incapable of doing it without blowing the house up, AND do half of the gardening seeing as Finny is too strong to work with flowers.

_Don't fall asleep, don't fall asleep. You still need to have dinner, name._

Oh yeah, and you didn't eat lunch either. Great day. Then, suddenly, you were midair.

Yes, a pair of strong, warm arms had lifted you up from your resting place. You would know those arms anywhere. Agni. You feel him nuzzle the top of your head lovingly.

"Rough day?" He asks gently. You crack an eye open. He chuckles and you lay your head on his broad shoulder.

"I hate weeds. And chicken. And china plates. You'd think they'd keep their fine china for when guests are over and save themselves the money by eating off of wooden ones," You mumble. Agni sits down and cradles you in his lap.

"Should I take that as a yes?" He asks, amused by your whining, which is a rare occurrence.

You sigh. "Yes."

"Would, perhaps, dinner make it better?"

"Definitely." You get up and walk to the kitchen. On the counter you find two steaming bowls of Sheppard's pie. You hand one to Agni, who promptly begins to feed you. You giggle and spoon some into his mouth.

"Lovebirds," Sebastian mutters, walking by. You grin while Agni smiles sheepishly.

"Your English food's improving," You compliment your boyfriend, who has a dislike of the English cuisine. He claimed it was tasteless, gross, and had no elegance.

"I think you had something going when you said it was all about juxtaposition," Agni replies.

"As well as eating it all together instead of one thing at a time." **(Okay, I'm going to be honest, I have no idea what makes English/Irish/Welsh/Scottish food good. I think you just need to be from that background to enjoy it) **The two of you smile and continue eating. You finish before he does and jump up onto the counter, swinging your legs while being careful not to kick the cabinets. The Indian in front of you leans down and kisses your nose. In return you kiss his cheek.

"One of these days, we're going to get the manor to ourselves. And when that happens, I want to do this all day," You declare. You receive a head-shake in response.

"I think it would be more likely we'd lay siege to the servant's quarters and claim them as our own," Agni said. Your eyes light up.

"We could do that," You say. He frowns.

"No we couldn't."

"Yes we could, just claim it's a religious practice. Kali's a warrior goddess, and she needs random fights in her name to be appeased, I don't know. We'll make something up," You try to reason.

"Prince Soma will-"

"Oh, hush hush. We'll make sure he's away when we do it. He doesn't have to know. Besides, even if Soma did find out, Lizzy'd totally be on our side. She'd convince him that we were being super cute and romantic."

"…and how do we know this?"

"Because I know Lizzy. She's been complaining that nobody's been courting me for ages. You could be an aardvark for all she'd care. Just as long as you treat me right. Which you do, very much so," You say. Agnis' frown deepens, but it turns into a gentle smile as he presses his lips to yours.

"I'm not going to win this argument, am I?" He asks. You hug him.

"Sure you are. Try again in the morning."

* * *

><p>"Ngh…hah…nnnh…"<p>

You're woken by a sharp kick. This was a rather unpleasant wake-up, seeing as the last thing you remember was being tucked in by Agni before you convinced him to stay.

"_No…no…_" You hear him mumble in his native tongue. "_Please, stop. I'm sorry!_"

_Nightmare._

You begin to rub his back, trying to nonverbally comfort the tall man. You had learned over the course of the past half-year that verbally hushing him doesn't always work, since he isn't the most proficient with English first thing in the morning.

Agni whines gently.

"Shh, shhshhshh," You try to soothe. You feel him wake with a start and gasp.

Turning around quickly and burying his head into your hair, Agni begins to cry. You let him go, running your hand up and down his side.

"Ags?" You prompt. He moves his head in order to look down at you.

"Nightmare?" He nods.

"About what?"

"My…my execution." You pale when you hear this. Tilting your head up, you kiss under his chin.

"What was so scary?"

"P-prince Soma didn't come. He didn't save me. I died," Agni replied, shaking.

Sighing gently, you adjust yourself so you're cradling him the best you can. He buries his face into the crook of your neck. _Agni must feel so helpless. I can't imagine what it would be like changing, but never being able to stop regretting your past. I mean, that was his whole life. Talk about trauma._

"Hey, baby, it's alright." You coo, "You're here now. You're safe."

He gives a shuddery sigh in response, his breath hot on your neck.

"Would you like me to tell you a story?"

* * *

><p>"Goodbye!"<p>

"Have fun!"

"We'll see you next week!"

"_Goodbye, my Prince!"_

You, Agni, Mey-Rin, Bard, and Finny had just seen Ciel, Lizzy, Soma, and Sebastian off for their ritzy trip to who-knows-where. _Pfft, nobles. _

"Haah, so what to do now?" Bard asks, bringing his hands behind his head. You glance up at Agni. He looks down at you.

"Oh, I think those two are going to have some special times, yes they are!" Mey-Rin declares, having caught the wistful looks you had been sending each-other.

"Is that a yes?" You ask him. Agni tries, and fails, to keep a grin from spreading across his face.

"I'll go make preparations."

"Preparations? For what?"

"Charge~!"

**And there we go, my first Kuro fanfic. I'm sorry if Agni is terribly out of character. I haven't seen the show or read the manga, so I'm trying to do what appears to be a moderately difficult character going only off of other fanfics. Any constructive crit would be great. So would any reviews, frankly. I'm going to have to say, though, for a two a.m. hodge-podge it didn't turn out too bad. **

**Hope you enjoyed it at least a little.**


End file.
